


Gretaltale

by gemctf2



Series: Undertale [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Frisk and Chara always liked to play sometimes too extreme but what if they found someone to play with?You do not need to read the rest of the series to know what is going onFirst we will focus on background then to the current undertale time (genocide and then pacifist)Undertale are filled with secrets, what if there is one more secret unrevealed? Till nowI've decided to include the Post-Gretaltale story





	1. Intro

Long ago... there is a triving monster species, FAIRIES

One day war broke out between humans and monsters

At the cost of saving the surviving monsters, the FAIRIES species became extinct

But through one last effort they managed to also save an offspring

Many years later....

ASGORE the king of all monsters found a baby on a patch of flowers, it looked a lot like a human but upon further inspection, it actually has wings

...

[Name the hatched fairy]

GRETAL

*chuckles* "Like a fairytale..." ASGORE frowns at the pun.


	2. Backstory

Gretal, has been living with Asgore for already a few years, when she was born it was only a few years after the battle between humans and monsters, a few months since the monsters left the RUINS and a few days since Toriel ruled the underground with Asgore, between those times Gretal learned to fight and defend monster kind, when Toriel came along, she decided to learn magic.

Then she met the people in the underground, met Gaster, who gave her a rubix cube to play with, she only went till waterfall, making a prank out of the echo flowers and then went back only to find that there is a new edition to the family.

Agore then tells Gretal that she is big enough to be able to make her own decisions and he will provide for her if she'd like to settle somewhere, not sensing his intention, she agreed and wanted to stay at waterfall.

It is near hotland where she can visit Gaster and its morderately cold in waterfall which she likes, she also can see the royal guards doing duty.

Whenever she goes to hotland she would learn from Gaster and sometimes give him ideas, she also met a few adults who are the parents of the characters we know now. She often likes to talk to the monsters there and is pretty famous.

That's when she met Asriel and Chara, Asriel was supporting Chara, he looks like he has a hard time helping her, so she helps them by using a spell to teleport them to the castle without them know it was her that helped them.

It was only a few months when hell break lose, Gretal was told by Gaster about what happened to Asriel and Chara and told her that it wasn't a good time to visit them, she asked him why.

"... my child," Gaster bend down to meet Gretal's eyes," ... they are... in pain now... I don't think its fine for anyone to visit them, its best if we leave them alone first before I take you to visit them," He placed his hands onto Gretal's shoulders," Alright?" He asks, Gretal was hesitant, after she helped the kids she realised after a long time of thinking... she had a bad feeling of helping them, she nodded slowly, Gaster seem to notice what is up but just gave her an encouraging smile.

"Why not we get some nice cream? I'm having an half an hour break right now," Gaster suggested, Gretal's eyes lit up and immediately forgotten about the Chara and Asriel incident, Gaster made sure to keep it that way.

A few days later... Gaster stopped hanging out with Gretal on breaks, she looks around confused as to why she couldn't find him, she smiles a little as she entered his workshop, it look messier like usual, she then bumped into a pair of scientist," Um excuse me but uh where is the owner of this room?" She asks, the male one raise an eyebrow," Whatcha doin here? You know that this is for authorised personals only," He replies.

"Yeah I have been given permission to be here... um you guys should have seen me here before, I come here often," Gretal replies trying to not break down nervously." Hm you do seem familiar... well this room has been empty since the begining, don't know whatcha talkin about," he replies," u-u-um I-I think I know you... aren't ya the kid that k-king a-asgore found?" The female one asks," Y-yes..." Gretal replies," E-excuse me..." She mutters before enterig the room and closing the door," U-uh... that's... weird..." the female one adds, the male one seem suspicious," Eh whatev, I'm going to gribs cya al'," He replies before leaving.

Gretal looks around the room, she thinks that they may check the room someday so she grabbed as much stuff as she can get and left for snowdin, she is confused as to why no one remembered Gaster, he was the one who introduced her to the other scientist and she has been here for much more longer and even interacted with every individual... with Gaster... which begs the question... if everyone can't remember Gaster... how did she remember him?

She think back to what happened when Gaater stopped hagnging out with her... she was testing a memory spell, a spell that stores memory, she wanted to use it to make her as smart as Gaster... it didn't work... did it? She shook her head and find a spot to hide them, her house in waterfall is out of the question, she cannot take these like they are hers, she tehn goes into snowdin forest... thinking of a plan... when she noticed it was getting dark, she used her magic to make light.

She noticed that the bark were greener than usual, she thought the tress might be poisoning but she look up to see pink instead of green, she looks around, she was surrounded by giant flowers, she wonders and explores around and then found a beach at the far end of the fields, Gretal has never seen a bigger water body than the water body from snowdin to the core, she stared at the sight, the shining gems on the celining made it look even more beautiful, when she blink she swore she could have saw a bigger glowing object.

She looks left to right and noticed that there is an old rusty piano, when she played it though, it seem to have became happy and played a light tune before Gretal could even play anything, she jump a little but relaxed at the music... though the music can reach nobody's ears, it reached Gretal's heart, that was when she had an idea.

''U-um excuse me may I put these behind you?" She asks the piano, the piano stops and plays one of the high keys, so Gretal assumed it was female," S-so is it fine? Um one note for yes two notes for no," Gretal suggested, the piano played one note," Sweet thanks," Gretal beams and place the objects that she carried from hotland all the way to snowdin forest, she grins and say her goodbyes,'' I'll come back sometime," Gretal roomised and left as the piano played another note.

After a year of staying in waterfall, she was given a letter from the king to return to the castle, she frowns, she has been peacfully living in waterfall, hope that she isen't in trouble or any of them are, she goes there on time to see Asgore at the throne clutching it like its a life line, she quickly walks forward noticing the changes... the throne room was filled with golden flowers.

A memory striked her, she made a mental note to use that memory spell later, she walks forward in concern not caring if she stepped on any," D-" She immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth as Asgore attacks her, she was backed into the wall, she searched in his eyes for recgonision, she did, she was met with hazy, confused eyes.

"Asgore," her voice snapped him into reality," G-gretal?" He asks, Gretal nods gently, its been a few years since she last saw him, the last time Gretal saw him was when Asriel was just born and he already looked worn out like he had just aged a millennia, she looks at him with genuine concern, ignoring a nagging feeling at the back of her head.

"I see that a few years is still not enough..." Gretal replies, Asgore immediately backed off, she also forgotten that they are in a very uncomfortable position earlier," Sorry... but I'll just need some time," Asgore replies.

"Ah yes I called you here for a reason..." Asgore replies," I need you to help me kill every single human that falls down here and take their SOUL," Asgore replies,"... why me?" She asks, Asgore look shocked as he did not expect the suspicion he then chuckles," O-ofcourse... you aren't a child anymore..." Asgore mutters more to himself than anything.

"Because I trust you... and you're the only one that can help me... please... just... until I can find another way..." Asgore replies... Gretal looks around," You want to break the barrier right?" She asks, Asgore made a sound of agreement.

"... Toriel... the prince..." Gretal mutters and then looks out of the window, it is brighter here than any place she has been through, she looks determined," ... alright..." she turns and starts to leave but stops to look at asgore again," Please take care of yourself," Gretal said and she left, Asgore has a guilty look on his face.


	3. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretal's game of undertale starts

Gretal goes back home to prepare some spell books, she used the spell to help her remember everything that transpired then, she then remembered that she hid something from Asgore... a companion, she probally wants to use them now, she just hatched before Gaster disappeared, they are now helping her find other places in this clustrophobic cavern.

She also remembered that she hasn't given them a name just called them companion, she mental notes that down as she brought a sword made of metal that can let magic pass through easily, she used it when she was training with Asgore, she had asked Gerson to help her expand it since it was when she was small, so it was tiny for her now.

She then goes to Snowdin, Asgore didn't know that Toriel was in the RUINS, Gretal didn't know either, she didn't even know the inside of the RUINS as she grew up in the castle and the door in the RUINS are always locked and Gaster said that it was also dangerous and filled with puzzles.

She gulps and goes in and immediately was met with fire magic, Toriel stood there with fear in her eyes, behind her is a little kid, she haven't seen a species of monsters that looked like them before... she puts her hands up in surrender," M-" she slapped herself mentally," Toriel! Its me!" Gretal exclaims, Toriel eyes widen," Oh! Gretal! I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else," she replies.

"Who is that?" Gretal asks with genuine curiousity, Toriel sighs," This is a human, come on child greet Gretal here, she's a friend, I treat her like my daughter," Toriel beams, the human walks out, they are wearing a coyboy hat, Gretal heard that humans are evil and bad but she didn't think so when it came to this human.

But she noticed a fire in their eyes, she walks forth, the human backs off a bit, probally because she came from the door which Toriel said that monsters were dangerous... wait how did she know that? She could see it somehow," I-its fine, I won't hurt you," Gretal replies and held out her hand, they look at her hand before hesitantly placing their hand on hers.

She smiles, she has mixed feelings for this human, she can tell that they have killed some monsters... for some reason she then looks up at Toriel as the human is looking at Gretal up and down, she could feel a little vulnerable but hopes that they wouldn't try to do anything infront of Toriel.

"Its been so long, I'm so soryy I haven't come to visit you, I've been... too caught up in things that are happening..." Toriel explains." Its fine m- I mean Toriel," She smiles nervously, Toriel smiles,'' Its ok you can call me mom," Toriel beams," N-no..." Gretal replies the human looks at her... she glances at them before looking at the wall beside Toriel," I'm leaving soon," Gretal replies,'' Why? Please stay," Toriel begged," I-I'm sorry... but..." Gretal tries not to look at the human.

"I have a job to do," Gretal lies, the human frowns at her, Toriel totally bought it," I... I see.. well then I shall not hold you," Toriel replies, Gretal nods and leaves, she reported to asgore and told him that night that no human came down, he nods and dismisses her for the night, letting her sleep in her room, her eyes widen when she saw there were two beds... she had her suspicions but this chould be the reason why Asgore told her to have a home of her own.

She then rested there for the night, she explored the room and sigh... the next morning she left and told asgore that she can return home for the rest of the time in her job. She bumped into nabstalook, undyne and alphys, she over looked all of them but returned the greetings she got from them.

But her mind was set on something else, to them its nothing but a brief occurence, but the familiar figure in the field of echo flowers is definetely not a brief occurence, its been happening alot right now, she wonders why, sometimes she would stay long enough to see it disappear.

She looks around and then goes to do her duty at snowdin, she placed a hand on the door, she then sat down, back against the door... she swore she could feel a warmth throught it, she placed an ear at the door, she hear crying... she knew that the sobbing was female and she was pretty sure the human was genderless.

"M-mom?" She asks, she ca hear a gasp from the door," My child?!" Toriel exclaims... Gretal should be a teen for her species so she assumed the human left," No... its me ... Gretal," She replies." O-oh..." Toriel mutters, there was a silence between them before Gretal speaks up," ...Knock knock," she starts,there was a pause before Toriel replies," Who's there?" She asks," Worry about," she replies," worry about who?" She asks," Worry about you," Gretal replies, she is bad at making jokes but that was the best way she could what's wrong.

Gretal can sense that Toriel is smiling," ... Gretal... I know its awfully selfish of me... but... I need to ask you a favor..." Toriel replies, Gretal looks at the celing," What is it?" She asks," ... could you... help me... take care of the human child? T-they left just this morning," Toriel adds, Gretal considered Toriel's favor, she didn't want to choose sides but... she didn't want them to suffer anymore... after all they raised her, she stood up, Toriel looks at the door pleadingly.

"Don't worry mom, I'll do my best," Gretal replies, Toriel smiles as tears runs down her cheeks," Thank you... I'm sorry to have burden you with this," Toriel replies, Gretal's face harden," Take care of yourself... and I'll take care of the human," Gretal replies, Toriel seems relief," Alright, do come back to tell me their progress," Toriel replies, Gretal says her goodbye before leaving to track down the human, they were killing some monsters but sparing some.

Gretal could see the fights, apparently the human judges them from right to wrong and executes them, according to her info the human was actually accurate, some gang of monsters and arrogant monsters were killed, which is to the relief of Gretal actually, she was the only monster they talked to, she gave her tips and told what happened with Toriel, during this time there wasn't really any boss monsters to fight.

When they were at hotland... something bad happened, Gretal adviced them that the CORE is where alot of monsters reside, many scientists have made bodyguards and they are very tough, the human barely got out of there alive... after the CORE, Gretal waited for them at the judgement hall, she looks at them hesitantly, the throne room is just up ahead, it will surprise Asgore... after all it was her job to take care of the human.

You have made it far... she looks at the human sadly, last she saw them was at the begining of the CORE but something felt... off... the human was holding a gun like they just used it, Gretal looks at them focused." Kid... you've killed... some monsters... I think... did... something happen in the CORE? ... kid... don't... don't come any closer, I need to do this properly or..." Gretal nervously sweats as the human took another step forward, clenching the gun, they have a crazed expression on their face.

Gretal frowns, but she knew... the battles... if the kid is inexperienced... despite the cowboy hat and gun... would a child be able to come out sane after seeing death near their vision? Her expression harderns," Kid... snap out of it, I'm here to help-" Gretal stop when the human takes another step forward and aimed the gun at Gretal.

Gretal was taken aback... after all she had helped her... she still pitied the human as their arms shake," ... I'm sorry..." Gretal replies as the room gets dark, their YELLOW SOUL appears, Gretal didn't want to aim at the SOUL so her first few attacks were just to scare them but when its their turn, they really tried to hit Gretal but she dodges it unlike the others, the human was very shaken.

"Please just turn back, if you go back... I'm sure... Toriel... she'll..." Gretal starts and rains down some magic on the human, one of her attack hits the SOUL," She'll make sure to take good care of you and I know she will," Gretal replies, as she dodges another attack, the human said that Toriel told them not to go back," B-but you've made friends... you can ask them for help," Gretal replies. They say that they did not come this far to back down.

"Then... are... are you willing to risk your life... just to go home?" Gretal asks as she dodges another attack, she attacks the human with her weapon. The human nods as they dodges everything... Gretal looks regretful," Then don't blame me... for killing you..." she replies as she dodges another attack, she is getting tired, she swings her weapon again," Sorry... but its my job... I-... its for our freedom..." Gretal replies as she closes her eyes and striked at the human again, they are out of healing items.

Gretal did the final blow... she feels her SOUL changing and she knew its not for the better.


	4. Punishment for LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a price of love no matter the meaning

Gretal could see the smile and hear a thank you but she didn't know if she heard it or not because she is busy feeling a new sensation in her SOUL, she hasn't killed anyone in her life yet here... red stained... lies a dead human its SOUL floating to her... lost, its power is tempting to take but she resisted.

She could see something... numbers... numbers changing... her stats... she gained 2 LV, she didn't know how to feel about it, not only has she grown powerful she has learned new tricks as well, though she didn't fully understand it, she clutch where her SOUL is not aware that its glowing... not like all other monsters... no... its glowing silver...

* * *

Asgore quickly catches her has her face is nearing the floor at an alarmingly fast rate," Are you ok?" Asgore asks pancing," I-I'm fine... I think..." Asgore mutters, somedays she wished Gaster would be here, whenever she have something she doesn't know she would approach him... but she couldn't think of that now, she showed him the Yellow SOUL, Asgore nods.

He then settled her on her throne, it isen't the first time she sat on it but she knew it was rude so she stood up but Asgore pushed her down again, she had no strength to stand up again." Please do not get up and rest, I'll handle the rest," Asgore replies as he goes somewhere, Gretal's mind was fuzzy, she is still comprehending what had just happened...

She placed her hands over her eyes, she could still hear the human's voice...  _t h a n k   y o u_

She shook her head and then heard Asgore's footsteps, she relaxed then," You have done a great job, you may rest for now," Asgore replies. Gretal nods as she was carried by Asgore to the room she has spent in the previous day, she was given tea and she was already ready to patrol again despite Asgore's protests.

She stormed into the CORE's lab area," What-did-you-guys-do?" She asks as she gritted her teeth," Hey we are doing you a favor you know, it made them weak and you took them out easily right?" One of the scientists says, Gretal growls, she remembered that it took lot out of her, she was unconcious for 12 hours.

"Yeah reaaaaaal helpful .... NOT you could have killed me and the King, they were had immense blood lust, if I had hesitated one bit they would have killed me and possibly King Asgore," She scolded." I find your lack of faith disturbing," a female voice replies, Gretal realise its that same female when she asked about Gaster, she turns," Yes, you scientists are more reckless ever since..." she paused, the female smiles at her.

"I'm Dr Alphys, the royal scientist for Asgore," Gretal's world paused a little, she clentched her fists," You're not worthy... none of you are..." She replies, Alphys was a little taken aback." W-wait... look... I know my plan was not... the best one but..." Alphys adds and then whispers the last part only Gretal could hear," Don't... give up on me..." Gretal's frown deepen, why is everything so hard to do?

She left the area and walk to waterfall, she didn't know how to explain it to Toriel, she knew that pushing the blame on the scientist was cheating but it was better than blaming it on Asgore. She walks to the field of echo flowers and listen to the echos, some distorted ones, probally caught it from far away, she made sure to be quiet so that the echo flower don't accidentally records her voice.

She then hear a familiar voice... Gretal can recgonise the voice but it is not in a language she knew completely...but she only knew, Her name and Notes she can tell that this is definetely Gaster's language.

She quickly teleports to the piano, in excitement in a burst of magic she snagged the notes and teleport back not before saying a quick sorry to the piano. She then open them," Damn it which notes?" She asks, she dug through notes, models and blueprints, she manage to find one on the CORE and something caught her attention, it was all in a language that Gaster was whispering in the echo flowers, Gretal hope that it was a clue to where he has been.

She conjured something from her home, she then press a button and a light shone onto the notes and a screen opened out and translated it into english, Gretal reads and memorise as much as she could and then looked around and brought the notes to her house.

She on the desk light and absorb what she just read, so falling into the CORE can yield interesting results, which might not be interesting because it was the cause of his disappearance, she lean against the chair and then looks around waterfall hoping to see Gaster somewhere, she walks around, she was starting to lose hope when she saw a lone echo flower, she listens to it.

Nothing came out...

Gretal eyes widen as soft humming came from the flower she recgonises the song, its the song Asgore taught her, its also the song she hums to Gaster everytime they meet, Gretal tries not to try and look around as she hums back, not noticing someone watching her other than the scientist behind her.

She became determined to help him in anyway she can she goes to the house and check what spells she has, it was limited, she knew that fairies were a species with powerful magic, but she couldn't just summon out a spell without gestures or a prhase right?... right? She sighs, if only she knew more about her species, they are also a secretive one... she wonders what her parents are like.

She ruffle the flower's petals, Gaster was talking again, she couldn't understand but something tells her that he knows... so long as she can understand and find him, she is sure to get the answers, Gaster talked again, she take it as a," I believe in you," because it sounded like it.

She smiles and leaves to the giant flowers flying around to check for anything, she even tried asking the piano, unfortunetely the piano can't talk either, she only could understand bits and pieces by the music, she looks at the flower buds, she bowed at them as if apologising and then teared open the petals, she didn't know why but it felt right and she was right, she could make out the silouette of dusty books underneath, she tries not to kill anymore flowers as she dusted them and read them underneath the piano.

"Time magic... Language Magic... Attack Magic..." She read the title out loud, she opened the language magic one and her eyes lit up. She then brought them to waterfall, she tries the translating spell onto the flower," Come on Gaster, say something..." Gretal encourages, she waited for a while before a voice appears.

" -can understand?" He asks," Yes!" Gretal pump her fists up in the air," Thank goodness, I can communicate with you... finally... Gretal... I realise that you can remember me... but..." He sounded depressed, Gretal looks at the flower solemnly," W-what's wrong? What happened? Just one day and you're gone!" She exclaims." Yes... a foolish accident... I'm... sorry... I can't journey with you... but you have to be strong," Gaster replies," W-why? Is something going to happen?" Gretal asks, there was a pause.

"Yes ... in this... void I can see codes things that are going to happen in advance," Gaster replies," But I shouldn't tell you that... last time I tried to... something glitched," Gaster replies," Glitched?" Gretal asks," Yes... I think its safe and important for you all to know but... accidentally revealing the code caused a glitch, it made... DETERMINATION," Gaster replies. He then explains what it is all about, Gretal took an empty blueprint and writes everything down.

''Hm well that seems interesting but isen't it dangerous for anyone to know this?" Gretal asks as she reread what she had written inside," Yes... but its unconfirmed... it may give... undesirable results but this is how its suppose to be, I may tell you about codes but you can't tell anyone about it," Gaster replies, Gretal nods," I'll leave this in the CORE... first I need a way to see you... if I bring this flower anywhere will you be able to follow?" She asks," Yes I've been following you this whole time," Gaster replies.

"Mm so you can move anywhere huh," Gretal replies," Yes but I can't be seen by anyone... seems that the echo flower is my only method of communication... even so I doubt without the magic of yours anyone can understand me," Gaster replies, Gretal nods," I'll bring this over to that place, it'll be less wierd incase someone walks pass my house and think i'm crazy talking to a flower," Gretal chuckles, Gaster laughs back.

Gretal seem regretful though... LOVE ... love... is it any different? The heavy feeling on her SOUL is about the same as when she killed the Yellow SOUL.


	5. Kindness, Perserverance and Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that went well... anyway continueing from where we left off, Gretal just found a way to comminucate with Gaster and she found out that gaining LV is more than just gaining stats

Gretal and Gaster spend most of the years talking, she had told Toriel of the demise of the human, she didn't take it that well, she says that she'll make sure that no one would pass by the door, she didn't say it was she who killed them but didn't lie either.

So far Toriel hasn't seen any human in a few days, Gretal told her that its not possible for humans falling into Mt. Ebott to be a reoccuring incident.

Gaster teached her the nature of SOULs and learned that her SOUL was the SOUL of judgement, she can see through things most people can't and know easily from right to wrong, she didn't like her power because it showed the truth Gaster was hiding from her for a long time, she sees his LV and didn't know what to think about it but the only thing she liked about her powers is that she sees a bright future ahead for Gaster.

Gretal sighs as she patrol through snowdin, she was approached by a few kids and in waterfall she was attacked by a teenage Undyne, challenging her to a duel, after a brutal beating later, Undyne skips away in victory as Gretal lied on the ground, beaten up and she fades away revealing to be an illusion, she then goes to Asgore to ask what she missed.

Asgore told her about alphys, undyne and mettaton, she pursed her lips," Say... Asgore... isen't there another way to break the barrier? I mean fairies have strong magic right? Can't I find a spell to break this?" She asks, Asgore shook his head, "Where are you going to find them?" She was tempted to tell him about the secret place but she didn't know if her ansestors wants them to find their secret hideout of theirs.

So she just prays that no human falls down again but ofcourse that couldn't work. Another human fell down and Gretal was yet again introduced to them, they are holding a frying pan and wearing a stained apron, Gretal smiles," I have a good feeling about this one,"

She regretted saying that the next day, without even guiding them they manage to reach the CORE, she didn't want the previous incident to happen again, she teleported to the Judgement Hall when she couldn't find the human anywhere, she panics, not wanting to find the SOUL in the hands of one of the scientists, but she is almost relieved when she saw the human but tensed at the sight.

She had no healing items left, she barely made it out of the CORE alive, Gretal looks at her, she wanted to heal them but they shook their heads, they said that they heard the story of the King and Queen's children and wanted to help them by offering their SOUL, Gretal shook her head," At least let me fight you at full power," Gretal insisted, they chuckles, even if they fight they aren't going to attack her, they came all the way to here without killing anyone and kept sparing them.

They wanted to bring their kindness to the end, they gave up their SOUL as they crumpled into a lifeless corpse, she supports the SOUL and goes to Asgore ignoring the heavy feeling on her SOUL increasing, she wanted to fufill the wishes of the human, Asgore nods glumly, he looks at Gretal,"... I have buried the Yellow SOUL human, I will bury this one too... but... I don't want you to do this anymore," Asgore replies.

"W-why?" She asks," I don't want to let you burden this responsibility my child, I am the King I should be doing this... just... help the humans... prepare them for this moment... please ..." Asgore sound broken and determined at the same time, Gretal had tears in her eyes, she saw Gaster looking sadly at the both of them, she blinked away the tears and he is gone." A-alright..." she replies.

She goes to the giant flowers and focused on being able to communicate with Gaster and so she did, just in time for the next human to fall, she didn't knew till the human exited the RUINS door, she sighs, its been years since the Green one, she blocked their way in the middle of snowdin, she didn't know what she was doing but she wanted to kill the human herself again, there is no way she is going to let Asgore carry the burden she has been starting to feel comfortable to.

But the human was fast and persevered till Gretal was very tired, instead of killing her, the human spared her, they reminded her of the Kindness SOUL except this one was really strong, stronger than the previous one, she sees them wearing glasses and a notebook, she seemed to be taking notes everytime she attacked but her attacks are random unlike others. Gretal chuckles," Well I guess I'm stuck in protecting you till you reach the Capital..." She sighs. She learns about the human and the human, the purple SOUL seems to know almost everything even the Yellow and Green SOUL, they are about the same age but they live in different times.

Justice was living in a world of ancient magic and cowboys, Kindness was living in a world of little magic and more civilisation, Perserverence was living in a time where magic is in the past and started using technology, but still magic still exists, they predicted that the next SOUL will be a time where Magic becomes a myth, while the last two SOULs may be related to each other, Gretal doubt that its that accurate but so far their predictions of the underground which made their trip while going through it again into Mt. Ebbot, they showed her how weather works underneath here and the King would be too powerful to stop just with their powers alone.

Gretal wanted to question the last one but in order to make them feel proud before they die, she nods and guided them through snowdin, waterfall and hotland, so far it was easy and Gretal didn't have to do anything but when they reach the CORE, Gretal step up," These guys are trouble, I think its best if I handle this for you," Gretal replies, the human shakes their head," I can handle this but you can jump in if I call out for help I guess," they chuckles and goes in, Gretal quickly caught up with her.

But as soon as they met the first monster they were already calling for help, apparently the first monster has been here for a while, she could see the scar of a bullet on the monster, she put the monster down with a few hits and let the human deal with the final blow but they spare it. The monster curses at them and escapes, Gretal helps the human up," Are you ok?" She asks, she was tempted to ask the human to just stay with Toriel but... Gaster and two other figure looks at her sadly.

Gretal sighs and then looks forward the next room should have a crossroads one is a dead end probally with an ambush and another is the right way, actually that first monster seemed a little lost, probally because she was the only one with the knowledge of the CORE and the full map of it is in her house, she scouted up ahead while the human eats a hot dog, she had a few, Gaster loves to make those.

Gretal then met with another monster she killed them before the human caught up with her, she made the dust disappear and ushers the human infront as she watches their back. A feelings of changing..  songs ...? was in her mind, she immediately thinks boss monster.

She went up to help the human but they told her to stay back as they dodge the bullets.


	6. The Integrity SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Gretal is guiding the Purple SOUL through the underground and that concludes the fate of the Third SOUL the fourth one comes sooner than they like

Gretal carries the human out of the CORE and fed them a nicecream, the human is still shaken about earlier, Gretal can see their SOUL's color darkening for a while, she frowns, that must be a bad sign, Gaster told her that humans only have a powerful SOUL when they come into contact into magic, they would glow in a color that represents seomthing but if they loses their traits their SOUL will darken and lose color over time and when dying they will not have any SOUL floating over their heads.

She frowns that will not be useful, also that means that the human is mental hurt and that means she is failing at the task she is given to do. She pursed her lips," I'm sorry child but I have to leave you but do not worry I'll be waiting for you at the judgement hall," the human's eyes were pleading her to not go but they didn't say anything, Gretal takes it as a cue to leave.

She teleports to the hall, she looks inside herself, her LV is at 4 with 20 EXP to the next LV... she sighs she can't stay innocent forever now can she? She looks at the begining of the judgement hall... for some reason everytime she come here... she hasn't stop to listen to the music that plays here... Gaster said it was called a 'sountrack' which... can be heard only by those who are aware of data.

And she is, she looks at the human, so far they hadn't killed anybody but they did hurt them before sparing them, Gretal decides to just let it go... after all they will meet the end at Asgore... the moves and magic they teach her... if the human can get past them then how can she?

"Look I know you're losing confidence but... persever alright? Just know in the end... where ever you go, you've tried your best... I mean its better than knowing that you didn't give your all... right?" She asks, the human looks shocked at first then their frown turn into a confident smile, Gretal is worried that she might over do it but... she allows the human to hold on to false hope... even if its just a while.

Gretal lean against the warm window, wondering if her window will ever freeze up or not, there was the sound of an explosion and everything went dead silent, Gretal wonders if she should call her companion back.

"Gretal... can you tell me something?" Asgore asks, Gretal raise an eyebrow and stayed silent, Asgore continues anyway." What do you think of humans?" He asks, Gretal didn't expect him to ask such a harmless question." Um... they are...'' Gretal thinks back to her childhood, she thinks that humans are evil, hideous and even more monterous than any monsters here but when she met the human child... she is met with positive traits.

But... then again... they are just children, they haven't explored the world yet or meet many types of people, the underground isen't exactly colorful either. The only notable monsters is alphys, asgore, toriel and nabstalook depite he might say, Gretal sratches her head.'' They are... different than I thought they'd be..." Gretal shrugs, Asgore smiles,'' How different?" He asks... Gretal thinks for a moment.

"Actually not that much... just a tiny bit difference,"

* * *

Gretal is trying to keep a straight face at alphys' invention," I'm impressed that you can come up with this..." Gretal replies, Alphys fidgets," T-thanks?" She asks," But what make you think that I have the meterials to help you?" She asks," Well its... kinda... I called you for a... um... another reason... I still need these materials b-but uh-" alphys was cut short why a robotic voice," Oh my is this the singer you told me about?" Gretal stares at a... robot? More like a box with checkered glass in the middle.

"Um... singer?" She asks," Yeah you were at um waterfall humming to a flower," Alphys replies, Gretal blushes." H-how long have you been there?" She asks," Um... immediately after you stopped singing, I was so mesmerised that I had to tell mettaton about it... sorry," Alphys stammers. Gretal was... actually a little... flattered," I-I don't think its THAT good," she insisted," Oh don't be shy darling, sing me a tuen and I'll be the judge of that, besides, once I knew someone who is also shy at singing but will make a great band with me and my cousin-" Nettaton replies.

Gretal eyes widen as the world turned into static for a second there... she swore she could see someone else but it vanished without a trace." U-um..." Gretal cleared her throat and sang something she haven't sang in a long time, the tune she hummed along with the flower has some lyrics but she decided not to use it in case the other scientists came in.

"My that was gorgeous! You should come sing in my show as soon as alphys make my new body!" Mettaton exclaims, Gretal sweat drops at how close mettaton is to her face," R-right..." she chuckles nervously.

Gaster looks at the three shadows with him and shrugs.

Gretal walks to snowdin to find a human kicking monsters in the shins,"... w-wait!" She exclaims, the human is wearing a tutu and a ballet shoes, their eyes are a little... wide, Gretal realise that she was kicking everyone out of fear," Woah easy there I'm not going to hurt you," Gretal reassures," The Goat Lady had me already a bad impression of this place and now there is a another one," she complains.

"Goat Lady? You mean Toriel? Well..." Gretal scarmbled in her brain in search of things that Toriel will do to scare the child... a lot actually," Look no matter what she did I'm pretty sure she meant no harm I mean the previous humans were all taken care of her and-" Gretal realises something... the child's LV is up,"... Kid... did... did you kill her?" She asks.

''Ptff as if I can kill her, she chased after me just for going near a staicase when I was going into my room! Then she came at me with these fire thingies and I ran out while she kept screaming that this was for my own good!" she exclaims. Gretal frowns, she haven't went to Toriel yet, if she did she would have helped clam her down, this human came too fast, she frowns and remembers what the Perserverance SOUL human said.

Magic on the surface must be very short lived unlike the underground, there is only so few of them and while the surface is forever expanding, we only have these caves, hell, the RUINS doesn't even cover one fourth of the whole underground and last time monster kind lives there.

"Well... its probally because the previous humans have been giving her a headache," Gretal chuckles." I'll... talk to her... do you really want to go back?" She asks, the human looks around," Um... I'm honestly ok with anything, besides, the surface isen't the brightest place to be," Gretal raise her eyebrows at that but didn't question it.

"I-Its quiet cold in here isen't it?" She asks, Gretal nodded," Come on I think waterfall is a better place for you," Gretal held the hand of the human and teleported her into waterfall." Woah that's cool," she admits, she then absorb the surrounding area before looking at Gretal," Say what's your name?" She asks, Gretal had a sudden thought that she didn't bothered to ask the humans for their names... guess she didn't feel sentiment to them after all... then again, she did remember all their faces and habits.

" ...Gretal," She finally replies, the human smiles brightly," That's a nice name, I'm Honora," She grins and then she immediately got distracted by an echo flower." Ooo what are those?" She asks." These are echo flowers, they repeat what is said to them," Gretal replies." Cool, we don't have these up in the surface," she says in awe, Gretal frowns as Gaster looks at her, like he's implying something.

Gretal looks at Honora and then at the rest of the echo flowers." Why not you stay at my house?" She asks, Honora's eyes lit up." Really? I'd like to see what it looks like," She says excitedly," Yeah but there are a few rooms you can't go into, just saying," Gretal replies and lead the way to her house. It looks like a normal house in the surface, Honora said as Gretal allowed her to explore.

The locked room contains a whole lot of secrets she didn't want anyone to find out yet alone a child despite the surprising protests from Gaster, she left the house at let Honora sleep on her bed as she goes out patrolling, nothing much happened, just a few mischeivious kids causing a ruckus again, one almost fall off a bridge but thank god she was there.

Gretal noticed that Gaster wasn't out anymore, she took it as a gesture to help her concentrate on work. She goes to the RUINS and talks to Toriel, who is already calmed, she reassured her to change the human's impression of her and told her about the fate of the Perserverance SOUL."... where did I go wrong?" Toriel asks." Sorry but I think that's how things are going to stay... but if it makes you feel any better, they died knowing that you tried and cared for them," Gretal replies.

There was silence after that. Gretal notices a boost of magic, something was moving towards her, it is camouflage in the snow, Gretal stood up in defense. A gust of wind blew and it was much more clearer... welll a little bit, they were still camouflage but visible enough to Gretal who recognises them." Ah Kyubey you're back," Gretal beams, the creature turns back and then faces back to Gretal." Who's kyubey?" They asks," Oh right, um... last time I was too excited to see what you can do that I forgot to give you a name," Gretal replies.

"... .... um... you really don't have to ya know? I know that companions don't have names, if they do... they'll make one for themselves," They replies, their voice is kinda emotionless and genderless, like a robot..." Nah you're my companion I should give you a proper name,'' Gretal grins, Kyubey tilts their head," As you wish," they replies, Gretal frowns," Um... could you... how to say this... be more... emotional?" She asks.

"That is not in my nature," They reply," Hm... well at least try or pretend to have some, you can be that happy-go-lucky, mischeivious sidekick," Gretal giggles, Kyubey tries to feel something... but what they learn from their travels is that memories have more emotions than the present, so they deicded to wait.

"Anyway we have much to discuss," Gretal grins.

* * *

A few days later, Gretal was talking to Kyubey when she accidentally drops her memory spell notes, which sas picked up and never to be found, but Gretal has already memorized the spell so she didn't think much of it.

"So what shall we buy for Honora?" She asks," ?... you're asking me?" Kyubey asks, this time with a little more 'emotion'," Ofcourse, your opinions matter too, after all two heads are better than one," Gretal beams, again Kyubey was confused in a way, they heard that compainions are treated like servants, all they live to do is just to take orders from their master/mistress, they didn't say anything about being equals.

Gretal and Kyubey did their shopping real fast because Kyubey needs to learn how to have their own opinion, but on that day... something new happened, normally Honora would be drawing on the table normally but this time she is not in the living room and the locked door is opened.

Kyubey got ready to attack when Gretal scoop them up before they can do anything." Woah there, no harm done here, besides, important secrets were burned and put into a memory spell," she replies, earning a pout from Gaster," What?" She asks, the door closes and Honora sneaks out but stop when she sees Gretal.

"Um... I can explain," She adds, Gretal rubs her forehead," Nevermind," she narrows her eyes at the culprit and then look back at Honora," I can explain too... about the things you saw inside-" she puts down Kyubey to explain," No... its ok.. I understand," Honora adds,'' You do?" She asks." Say... how many SOULs has the king have now?" She asks, Kyubey cut Gretal and inputs in, surprising everyone including themselves," three we need four more."

"Are you going to kill me?" She asks."... if I would I would have done so," Gretal replies, Honora nods," So its dangerous for me to go out right? But I don't want to be stuck here... don't get me wrong... you have a nice and spacious house but..." She adds. Gretal nodded," that's why we went shopping just now," she grins, Kyubey has a light feeling in their chest... don't know what yet.

"Woah this is very convincing," Honora adds as she turns around, she is wearing a dog like mask though it doesn't look like much, so long as someone didn't touch it she will look like a dog monster.


End file.
